


The Games They Play

by Saku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku/pseuds/Saku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antinomy likes to piss Placido off for reactions and it always backfire on him but this time he gets a bit of revenge.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Nothing's been proof-read and I'm known for being horrible with tenses. You have been warned.</p>
<p>Pairings: Antinomy & Placido (Androidshipping)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games They Play

The game is set once again.

This seems to happen once a month. Antinomy will do something to purposely anger Placido because he loves his facial reactions. Placido will try to make it seem like he wasn’t angered by what was done, but he waits for Antinomy to go into a sleep state for the evening before he gets his payback.

This was one of those mornings. Antinomy could never tell if he does something that will trigger Placido into this dumb game of hide and seek with his glasses since at times even looking at the two-toned haired android for too long will even make him angry, he never knows when he cross the boundary of ‘too much’. With a sigh of annoyance. He gets himself decent for venturing out into the world and opens up a portal to search for Placido and his captive glasses. 

The day goes into evening and Placido wasn’t at any of his normal hiding spots in Domino City. Antinomy could have gotten his work done or anything else for that matter but he refuse to be without his glasses any longer than need be. Tired, a bit hungry, and even more angry than he would like to be, he returns back to the Ark Cradle to check the one final place Placido has to be hiding. 

Upon walking up to the door, it wouldn’t automatically slide open. Growling low in irritation, he opens up the keypad next to it and rapidly key in numbers until he comes across the correct code to open the room. As he suspected far too late, Placido was in his own bedroom the entire time. He’s reading a book of all things and his glasses are perched upon his head. 

Stomping his way over, Antinomy reaches for the glasses, only to be stopped by Placido’s hand quickly grabbing his wrist. He smirks, eyes never once leaving the letters of the book in his right hand while tightly holding onto Antinomy’s wrist with his left.

“You really are an idiot to not check the base first.” Placido says with an arrogant air to his voice. Even more so than normal.

“You’re an idiot for being a goddamn thief. Just give them back already.” With a jerk of his wrist, Antinomy frees it out of Placido’s hold. “This was cute the first few times, but this game needs to stop. We both have far more important duties to fulfil and this is not something He would want.” Antinomy lectures. Placido sets his book aside, finally looking up at Antinomy with an uninterested stare. 

“You’re not my superior. If He doesn’t like my actions, He will tell me personally.” Placido managed to say before moving to the side to avoid Antinomy’s attempt to punch him in the face. Antinomy managed to catch himself before almost falling onto Placido’s bed. He’s always been a bit of a hot head when angered. He won’t think straight and resort to violence. He has an idea this time. 

“Fine. I’ll turn this around and give you a taste of your own medicine.” Antinomy says as he snatches up Placido’s boots that were placed on the side of the bed and escapes through a portal. That caused Placido to finally give a reaction. that uninterested look changed to rage in mere seconds. His red eye flashing with fury, he jumps out of bed, grabs his sword and rips a portal open with it, running barefoot through it to hunt down Antinomy. 

_"How dare Antinomy turn his game around on him?"_ Placido’s mind races with that one thought as he searches for the blue haired android. 

Placido did the exact same thing as Antinomy. He looked around at all of Antinomy’s usual spots in Neo Domino City then realized Antinomy must have retreated to his own room in the Ark Cradle. He steps through a portal in front of Antinomy’s door. The door was unlocked and slide open as soon as it recognized a presence was there. 

“You really are an idiot for not checking the base first, Placido.” Antinomy says in a teasing tone. When Placido walks in, his face was already tinged a slight pink from embarrassment but now it went completely red with anger and something else he can’t place.. Antinomy had the nerve to change into Placido’s pristine thigh high boots. The cut of the boots did look rather good on Antinomy but he would never admit that aloud. Possibly in a black or a blue matching his own riding suit in that style boot would be a big improvement to his fashion. Antinomy had the nerves to lounge like a model in his boots, one leg propped up on the bed while the other lays straight. 

“Boots. Off. _Now_!” Placido shouted as he threw Antinomy’s glasses at him. He didn’t want to deal with this anymore. After throwing the glasses into Antinomy’s lap, he got on the bed, grabbed one of Antinomy’s legs and starts unzipping his boot off of him. Antinomy was a bit stunned to see Placido now looming over him, hands on his upper thigh and trying to unzip the boots off his legs. He seems to be having some difficulty. Antinomy’s legs are slightly bigger than Placido’s but he managed to get one boot off after some harder tugs on the zipper. 

The remaining boot however, seemed to have gotten snagged with Antinomy’s riding suit. Antinomy quickly put his glasses on to hide any strange expression he might give off from Placido touching him so much. He’s now holding onto his other thigh tightly to try to get the last boot off but he can’t get the zipper to move down. With an angry huff, Placido makes Antinomy roll onto his stomach on the bed and he sits on his butt so he can see the back zipper properly to free the zipper from the dumb blue riding suit. Another five or so minutes pass and Placido finally gets his precious boot free from Antinomy’s body. 

“Never ever touch my boots again, Antinomy!” Placido gives one last flustered shout before scooping up his precious boots and slicing open a portal back to his room. Antinomy remains frozen in his current position on the bed, confused about the strange feelings he was having while Placido was touching him. From all the embarrassment and confusion that took place, neither android played hide and seek with the others precious items again.


End file.
